For The Sake of Friendship
by FallenRose24
Summary: *Once called The Uninvited Guest* An old buccaneer comes to the Kokiri Forest and with his creul actions, he ends up killing Saria. It's up to Link to find a way to bring her back. This is mix of the book Treasure Island and the N64 game Zelda.
1. The Old Sea Dog in the Kokiri Forest

Author's Note: This takes place after Link's quest and is a mix of Treasure Island, by Robert Louis Stevenson, and Zelda, Ocarina of Time. This is in thinks words, he's writing the story, just like Jim Hawkins! Dr. Livesey (My favorite from the book), Saria (My fav. From Zelda), Link (No explanation needed), and Captain (a man from the book), will play a big role in this story. I don't own anything!  
  
For the Sake of Friendship  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Old Sea Dog in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
It has been a long time, nearly a year I suppose, since I last left these woods. I awoke this morning 7- in the morning, and I had been talking to Saria when she asked me to write down the whole particulars about the guest we once had, from beginning to end, keeping nothing back what so ever. I take up my pen in the hour 10- and go back to the time when I had no fairy and the old buccaneer first came to the Kokiri Forest.  
  
I remember him as if it were yesterday. Saria and I were having our morning meal when a tapping sound arose from the outside. The tapping became unbearable as it turned into a loud banging on her front door.  
  
" I'll get it!" she said with the utmost excitement and ran to the door, slowly turning the knob.  
  
It was at that moment that I saw her small figure thrust to the side by a heavy wooden stick. I ran over to her as quickly as my legs could manage in the early morning.  
  
" Saria, are you alright?" I cried when I saw her wounded shoulder.  
  
She could not speak, tears of pain caused every sound, possible in a Kokiri that is, to escape her. I then allowed my gaze to fall upon the man that had hurt my dear friend. He was a tall, strong, heavy, nut-brown man; his tarry pigtail falling over the shoulders of his soiled blue coat; his hands ragged and scarred, with black, broken nails; and a saber cut across on cheek, a dirty, livid white.  
  
" Pardon me, sir, but please tell me, what right do you have to treat people in that way," I tried my best to keep my voice from shacking, for I was very, very frightened.  
  
" Well sonny, looks like you gots yourself I good place hear," the man said completely ignoring my question. " I wouldn't mind livin' in a place like this. Much company?"  
  
I replied with a simple no and told him there were twelve others besides my friend and myself, and when I tried to explain that this was Saria's house, he cut me off.  
  
" I'll pay you four gold pieces for this place, I'll only stay a little while. I'm not askin' for much matey. A simple glass of rum and me bacon and eggs in the morning is all. What you might call me? You might call me captain." The old man's tottering voice gave me the shivers.  
  
I look down at Saria who was terrified at the sight of this man. I looked at the man, captain, and told him if he wasn't any trouble, it was a deal. He agreed and asked Saria to fetch his luggage. I went to help her and together we brought in his handbarrow.  
  
" Ah," said the captain, " that's it, that's all me supplies. Now, do yourselves a favor and leave me be, I need me restin' time." and with that, we were shut out of the room.  
  
As Saria and I walked to my house, she began to lose all control over her emotions and cried, yes, she cried. I held her as she cried and when she was done she stared at me with the utmost of fear.  
  
" Link, that man took my house, where do I go?" says she.  
  
" Well, you could stay with me, or if it pleases you further, we could ask Fala or Rala," those were her two good friends, besides me of course.  
  
" Alright, whatever is best for you," she spoke.  
  
" Then you'll stay with me, I don't want that ruffian coming over to Fala's house and swing his stick at you," I said, trying my best to comfort her.  
  
The next morning was far worse than I expected. He, the captain, had completely taken Saria's room a part. Her rug had been torn and stained with rum along with her curtain being torn. The captain seemed to enjoy bossing Saria around. He treated her like a maid and whenever she did something wrong, he would hit her. The captain would force the two of us to listen to his tales. He raged on about the Dry Tortugas and the Spanish Main.  
  
In the evening, he pulled me aside, placed a silver four penny in my hand and promised me another if I kept my eyes open for the seafaring man with one leg. I agreed and when I told Saria of my new job, she became quite worried.  
  
" Another?" she asked me.  
  
" I'm not sure," I said.  
  
When the evening came, Saria was in a great deal of pain. Whenever I came to ask her what was the matter, she answered me with a simple nothing. I didn't believe her words and I left her with Mido as I rode off to Dr. Livesey's. I returned later that night with the doctor. He was a polite man and I described him as the contrast and neat, bright doctor, with his powder as white as snow, and his bright, black eyes and pleasant manners. When we came to Mido's house, we found Saria unconscious on the bed with blood on her pillow.  
  
" Now my good man, tell me what has happened with this girl," the doctor asked Mido.  
  
" That man asked her for a glass of rum and she dropped the mug by accident. He became furious with her and used his stick to smack her in the head," said he.  
  
The doctor cleaned Saria's wound, bandaged both her arm and head, and stood up, looking down at me.  
  
" Link, show me this man," says he.  
  
I lead Dr. Livesey to Saria's, the captain's, house. He had Fala and Fado at his table, forcing them to listen to his horrifying tales. When the captain asked for silence, Dr. Livesey continued to talk with me, completely ignoring the captain.  
  
" Silence, there, between decks!" the captain called angrily.  
  
" Were you addressing me sir?" says the doctor; and when the ruffian had told him, with another oath, that this was so, " I have only one thing to say to you, sir" replies the doctor, " that if you keep on drinking rum, the world will soon be quiet of a very dirty scoundrel!"  
  
The captain sprang to his feet, drew and opened a sailor's clasp knife, and, balancing it open on the palm of his hand, threatened to pin the doctor to the wall.  
  
The doctor never so much as moved. He spoke to him, over his shoulder, and in the same tone of voice; rather high, so that all the room might hear, but perfectly calm and steady:  
  
" If you do not put that knife this instant in your pocket, I promise, upon my honor, you shall hang at the next assizes."  
  
Then followed a battle of looks between them, but the captain soon knuckled under, put up his weapon away, and resumed his seat, grumbling like a beaten dog.  
  
" And now, sir," continued the doctor, " since I now know there's such a fellow in my district, you my count I'll have an eye upon you day and night. I'm not a doctor only; I'm a magistrate; and if I catch a breath of complaint against you, if it's only a piece of incivility like tonight's, I'll take effectual means to have you hunted down and routed out of this. Let that suffice."  
  
Soon after their argument, Dr. Livesey told me to keep my eye on the captain and to take care of Saria, and rode away; but the captain held his peace that evening, and for many evenings to come. 


	2. Black Dog Appears and Disappears

For the Sake of Friendship  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Black Dog Appears and Disappears  
  
Three days had past and I saw the captain outside on one foggy evening. He opened his mouth and hollered for some one to come, which was all I could make out. I then saw Saria run to his side with a mug, I knew at that moment the liquid in the bottle was none other than rum.  
  
I kept my eye on the captain; I would not allow him to touch Saria again. I picked up my broom and began cleaning Saria's floor. The moment I dropped my gaze to the floor, I heard Saria rush in. I turned my head and soon found myself on the floor with her arms around me.  
  
" What is the matter?" said I.  
  
Saria did not reply. She held onto me and did not let go. Tears streamed down her face; I thought the captain had struck her once more. Turns out my assumption had been correct; the reason for this beating is unknown to me to this day.  
  
I could hear footsteps outside the door and suddenly, the door swung open and before us stood a pale, tallowy creature, wanting two fingers of the left hand; and, though he wore a cutlass, he did not look much like a fighter. I stared at him for a moment and realized he was not the sea faring man with one leg.  
  
I asked this strange what his purpose for being here was and replied business. I was completely puzzled by his response. He later called for a bottle of rum and I ran to fetch his drink. When I returned to the table he sat down at, he pulled me to his side.  
  
" Come here boy," says he. " Is this table for me mate Bill?"  
  
I told him I knew not of his mate Bill. And that no one with that name lived in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
" Well," said he, " is a man named captain stayin' here?"  
  
I told him he was correct and when he asked me where he might find the captian, I told him he would return shortly.  
  
Surely enough, the captain arrived only a few moments later and Saria and I retired into the back of her house. The two men seemed to know of each other and talked for hours. All I could make out of the conversation was " No, no, no, no, and an end of it! If it comes to swinging, swing all say I." Theses word came from the captain and I had no idea what he meant by this.  
  
I later found out, from Saria that is, about their conversation. Saria told me they were discussing a crime that had been committed and they were arguing about who should hang for it.  
  
Shortly after her explanation, I heard the sound of metal against metal. When I lifted my head, I saw the captain charging with his cutlass and Black Dog dodging every hit but the one, which cut his shoulder. Tables where throw around the room and the next thing I saw was Black Dog in full flight and the captain hotly pursuing. After a few more clashes of metal, Black Dog, in spite of his wound, ran like a fugitive over the hills.  
  
" Link, rum," said the captain.  
  
" Are you alright?" cried I.  
  
" Rum!" he repeated. " I must get away from here. Rum! Rum!"  
  
When I ran to fetch it, I heard a loud thump on the floor, and, after turning around, I saw the captain lying full length upon the floor. Saria and I stood speechless until the Dr Livesey barged in the door on his visit to Saria.  
  
" Doctor," Saria cried. " Is he wounded?"  
  
" Wounded? A fiddle-stick's end!" said the doctor. " No more wounded than you or I. Then man has had a stroke, as I warned him. Now Saria, go back to Link's house and rest. Link, help me get this ruffian into his bed."  
  
Saria and I did as we were told. Once the doctor and I had gotten the captain into his bed, Dr. Livesey told me to bring him a basin.  
  
When I returned the doctor had already ripped up the captain's sleeve and was staring at the tattoo's. Some read " Here's luck," " A fair wind," and " Billy Bones his fancy."  
  
One tattoo caught the doctor's eye; it was of a man hanging at the gallows.  
  
" Prophetic," said the doctor as he placed his finger on the picture. " And now Mr. Bones, if that be your name, we'll have a look at the color of your blood."  
  
A great deal of blood was taken before the captain opened his eyes. First he recognized the doctor with an unmistakable frown; then his glance fell upon me, and he looked relieved. But suddenly his color changed, and he tried to raise himself, crying:  
  
" Where's Black Dog?"  
  
" There is no Black Dog here," said the doctor, " except what you have on your back. You have been drinking rum; you have had a stroke, precisely as I told you; and I have just, very much against my own will, dragged you head-foremost out of the grave. Now Mr. Bones-"  
  
" That's not my name," he interrupted.  
  
" Much I care," returned the doctor. " It's the name of a buccaneer of my acquaintance; and I call you by it for the sake of shortness, and what I have to say to you is this: one glass of rum won't kill you, but if you take one you'll take another and another, and I stake my wig if you don't break off short, you'll die- do you understand? – die, and go to your own place, like the man in the Bible."  
  
The captain laid his head back making many grunting noises.  
  
" Now mind you," said the doctor, " I clear my conscience – the name of rum for you is death."  
  
And with that he went off to see Saria, taking me by the arm.  
  
" This is nothing," he said, as soon as he had closed the door, " I have drawn blood enough to keep him quiet a while; he should lie for a week where he is – that is the best thing for him and you; but another stroke would settle him." 


	3. My Sad Good-Byes

For the Sake of Friendship  
  
Chapter 3  
  
My Sad Good-Byes  
  
It was about noon when I went to see Saria; who, by the way, was not doing very well. When I saw she was sleeping, I turned back and headed for the captain's quarters. He was in the same spot but he seemed a little excited, but still very weak.  
  
" Link," said he, " I've always to good to you. Now, do me a favor and get me one noggin of rum."  
  
" The doctor-" I began.  
  
" Doctors is all swabs," he interrupted. " What do doctors know about places with mates dropping around with Yellow Jack? We lived off rum and we still survived, so bring me a glass, I'm dieing here! Without me rum, I'm an old hulk stranded on a lee shore! If I don't get me rum, I'll have the horrors, I seen some already. I saw old Flint there in the corner, as plain as print! I'll give you a golden guinea for one noggin!"  
  
He was growing rather excited and this alarmed me, for Saria need quite and she would never get it with this entire racket.  
  
" I want none of your money," said I, " but that you stop hurting Saria. If you agree, I'll get you one glass and no more."  
  
When I returned with the drink, he seized it greedily, and drank every last bit of it.  
  
" Ah, much better," said he. " How long will I be stayin' in this old berth?"  
  
" A week at lest," said I.  
  
" A week!" he screamed. " They'll have the black spot on me by then. The lubbers is going to get wind of me this moment. They're after what I kept, I never wasted money, never lost it neither; and I'll trick them again. I'm not afraid of 'em!"  
  
After he was done speaking, he tried his best to rise from his bed but found himself in the same spot.  
  
" Link, do you remember that sea faring man?" said he.  
  
" Black Dog?" I asked.  
  
" Ah, Black Dog!" says he " He's a bad 'um; but there's worse than put him on. Now, if I can't get away, and they tip me the black spot, get on a horse and ride to that doctor swab, and tell him to pope all hands- magistrates and such-and lay 'em aboard at the Kokiri Forest-all old Flint's crew, man and boy, all on 'em that's left. I was old Flint's first mate, and I'm the only one who knows the place. Have it to me at Savannah, when he lay a-dying. You won't peach unless they get the black spot on me, or unless you see that Black Dog again, or a seafaring man with one leg, Link-him above all."  
  
" What is the black spot, captain?" I asked.  
  
" That's a summons, mate. I'll tell you if they get that. Keep your eyes open, Link, and I'll share with you equals, upon my honor."  
  
I left him there and went to my old tree house. Saria was still resting but I decided to watch her sleep. True, I was a little in love with her, but right now that never crossed my mind. I was far too worried about her health. She stirred and when she opened her eyes, I notice how terrible she was feeling.  
  
" Feeling any better," I asked even though I already knew the answer.  
  
Saria just stared at me with her blood shot eyes, full of misery and sorrow.  
  
" I should get Dr. Livesey, you don't look so good."  
  
She shook her head telling my to leave the doctor alone.  
  
" Please...I've...been enough...trouble," she said weakly and it was as if every word she spoke caused her much pain.  
  
" You should rest," I began " I don't think you're well enough to get out of bed."  
  
No matter how much I pleaded, it didn't work. She struggled at first, but she managed to pull herself out of bed and into my arms.  
  
" A hug? That's all I get for my hard work?" I joked.  
  
She smiled at me whispering thank you and suddenly slipped out of my grasp and fell full length upon the floor.  
  
" Saria!" I cried.  
  
I placed to fingers to her neck and felt no pulse. Tears began to form in my eyes at the sight that was before me. She was dead; my only true friend was dead. I could not hold them back any longer, I allowed tears to spill from my eyes as I called her name over and over, shacking her franticly, hoping that she would open her eyes. I'm not sure how long I tried to wake her, but I gave up and lifted her head in my arms.  
  
" SARIA!" I cried.  
  
The next thing I remember seeing, was Dr. Livesey standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes. He shook his head and I knew what he was thinking, she was dead.  
  
That night was Saria's funeral. All of the Kokiri gathered at the Sacred Forest Meadow, we buried her in front of her temple, the Forest Temple. That day was the worst day of my life, the day my dearest friend left me behind in this world. She was dead and I would never see her loving face again. The sad thing is, she never knew I loved her.  
  
When the funeral ended, Dr. Livesey decided to spend the night in the forest, and I walked out of the meadow and back to my house. I sat on the bed and stared at a photo that would haunt me until I die. It was a photo of Saria and myself, never again would we be able to take such a picture.  
  
I hear a loud tapping noise outside my home. I got up, running to the balcony, and stared at the man making the noise.  
  
He was holding a wooden stick and tapping it around, this gave me a hint that he was a blind man. He wore a green shade over his eyes and nose; and he was hunched, as if by age or weakness, ad wore a ld tattered sea- cloak with a hood, that made him look positively deformed.  
  
" Will any kind friend inform a poor blind man, who has lost the precious sight of his eyes in the gracious defense of his native country, where or in what part of this country he may be now?"  
  
" You are in the Kokiri Forest, in the eastern lands of Hyrule," said I.  
  
" I hear a voice, a young voice," he began, " Will you give my your hand and take my to shelter?"  
  
I leaped of the balcony and held out my hand. He gripped it like a vice and when I moved to withdraw, he held my closer to him.  
  
" Now, boy," he said, " take me in to the captain."  
  
" Sir, upon my word I dare not."  
  
" Don't argue with me! Take me to him or I'll break your little arm!" he yelled and twisted my arm in a way that made my want to cry out.  
  
I decided to lead him to the captain; for it was a decision this man would surly regret. When I took him to " The House of Painful Memories," the captain was drinking his fill of rum. When the captain saw the blind beggar, his expression showed signs of fear and terror.  
  
" Boy, take his left hand and bring it to my right."  
  
We both obeyed him, and I saw him pass something from the hollow of his hand into the palm of the captain's, which closed upon it instantly.  
  
"Good day," said the beggar just before he left.  
  
It was a while before the captain or myself seemed to gather our senses. When I let go of the captain's hand, he read what was in his hand.  
  
" Ten o'clock!" he cried. " Six hours. We'll do them yet," and he sprang to his feet.  
  
He suddenly reeled, put his hand to his throat, stood swaying for a moment, and then, with a peculiar sound, fell from his whole height face foremost to the floor.  
  
I ran to him at once, calling Dr. Livesey, but haste was all in vain. The captain had been struck dead by thundering apoplexy. It was a curious thing to understand, for I had never liked the man for what he did to Saria, though I had began to pity the man, and as soon as I saw him dead, I burst into a flood of tears. It was the second death I had known, and the sorrow of the first was still fresh in my heart. 


	4. To Be Reunited With You

For the Sake of Friendship  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To Be Reunited With You  
  
Author's Note: The story will start becoming more original. The Treasure Island parts of mutiny, sailing, treasure, that's still in there. I've changed it a little, just to match my story's theme! Enjoy!  
  
After a few moments of peace, I realized that the men that were after the captain would soon arrive! I hurried into the house to see the doctor.  
  
" Doctor, doctor!" I cried. I heard no reply. " Doctor?"  
  
" Over here Link."  
  
I followed the sound of his voice and found myself near my bed. I looked around the dark room and saw the doctor crying.  
  
" Doctor Livesey?"  
  
" I'm not sure why I'm crying, a rare occurrence. I've lost patients before and have barely shed a tear. This time it's different; I can't seem to stop myself. I'm not crying for the captain, I'm almost glad that man is dead.  
  
" Is it Saria?" I asked.  
  
" Yes my boy, your friend was very special and a great girl. She never worried about her well being, no, her concerns revolved around the safety of others. I'm dreadfully sorry Link; there was nothing I could do."  
  
" It's alright Dr. Livesey, but have terrible news! Old ship mates of the captain will be coming her at 10 o'clock!"  
  
" 10 o'clock? Why, that's in one hour from now!" the doctor picked up his things. " Come Jim, we mustn't stay here any longer."  
  
I followed the doctor out of the house. We walked for a long time before I stopped him and ran back to the house.  
  
" Link, where on earth do you think you're going?" the doctor called after me.  
  
I didn't answer and I soon heard the tapping of his feet behind me. I ran to where the dead captain had fallen. I searched him for any possible key that would open his sea chest. I found it around his neck and tore it off. The doctor and I raced to where the chest was and opened it. Searching through the garments and loose pieces of money, we found a stack of papers. I grabbed them and the doctor collected a few trinkets he thought would be useful.  
  
" Now Link, we must leave!" the doctor pushed me out the door.  
  
We ran out of my house until we heard the tap taping of a stick.  
  
" Oh no!" I pulled the doctor behind some bushes.  
  
When I saw the blind beggar, I held my breath; he cowed me more than anything else. I saw that he was not alone.  
  
" Pew, what do we do now?" a lubber called.  
  
" Get in that there house and find Billy Bones!" the blind man ordered.  
  
The sailors raced in and I soon heard the sound of tables being thrashed around. Finally, a sailor called for Pew.  
  
" Billy Bones is dead!"  
  
" What? Well, search him! Bring me Flint's Fist!" the blind man, Pew, yelled.  
  
" It's not here, they've already to 'em!"  
  
" Find that boy!" Pew screamed.  
  
At that moment, I saw a small Kokiri run to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. I was relieved; I knew the Deku Tree would help. When the men began their search, a gust a green magic shot them in different directions. Terrified, the left, leaving Pew behind.  
  
" Get back here! You can't leave old Pew behind!" a gust a wind shot at his back and he fell the ground.  
  
The doctor ran over to him and saw many small daggers in his back.  
  
" He's dead."  
  
We gathered our things and paid a visit to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
" What is it young Link?"  
  
" Great Deku Tree, thank you for saving us."  
  
" We are forever in your debt," the doctor said.  
  
" I did not save you, she did," the Deku Tree boomed.  
  
I turned around and saw Saria before me. I didn't realize she looked a lot fainter and was almost transparent. I ran to her, but found myself on the ground. I had run right through her.  
  
" Saria?"  
  
" I'm sorry Link," she sobbed. " I'm not alive remember?"  
  
" Oh, there has to be a way to bring you back!" I shouted.  
  
" There is a way!" boomed the Great Deku Tree. " The papers you hold contain a map of an island. This island contains a treasure that can grant any wish, even revival of the dead."  
  
" Then I have to go there."  
  
" But Link..."  
  
" Saria, I let that mean into my house and he killed you, I won't let you stay like this! Your my best friend!"  
  
" I believe that Link has a point, I will also accompany him on his journey," the doctor announced.  
  
Saria nodded in approval, and the three of us set out on our quest to find the treasure of dreams that would revive my only love, Saria. 


End file.
